Faithfull
by DarkMikoKikyo
Summary: Edward dreamed of her again, how strange? he doesnt seem to forget, even beyond the gate he still remembers the tears she shed the last time he saw her. EdxOc AlxWinry. Spoilers, alternate series events, post series no movie. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even if I wanted to.

**Prologue.**

_Where the hell are we?´ _Edward wondered as he eyed the little wood construction that was suppose to be a train station, his little brother was as clueless as him given that Colonel Mustang only order was to take that train. It was his third year as a State Alchemist and frankly being a dog of the military was getting on his nerves. Every once in a while he would receive instructions like this from the bastards in charge and in each occasion he would end up with more than he bargained for, this was no exception.

The Elric brothers found themselves in a little village that was located in the southern region of Amestris. It had such a small population that it didn't even had a name, what made them wonder why the train even stopped there. They were distracted from their mussing as a group of teenagers run by them chasing what it looked like a skinny boy and throwing rocks at him.

"Hey, stop it, you are gonna hurt him" yelled the young state alchemist, when one of the projectiles hit its intended target.

"Nii-san, I think we should do something"

"I guess you're right Al"

But just as they were going to interfere, the strange boy turned around and produced a spurt of water with his hand sending all his persecutors flying backwards.

"Alchemy" both Elrics murmur at the same time, looking for the boy that used it, but he was nowhere in sight.

"That freak escape again" said one of the teenagers that had been chasing him, the others nod their heads in acknowledgment.

As they were helping each other out of the ground, the big armour that was now Alphonse Elric approached them scaring the hell out of the youngsters.

"Who the hell are you and what is your business here" the oldest boy asked

"My name is Alphonse Elric and the one over there is my brother Edward, we were wondering who was the person you were chasing and why?"

"This doesn't concern you foreigner" replied one of the other teens

"Neil that's enough. Sorry we are not used to visitors" offered an old man that had come up to them. "time for you to go to your houses lads, its late already " With that final words the group scattered leaving the young alchemists alone with the man.

"How rude of me, my name is Rube, I already heard yours. Please follow me" he indicated a house in the east side of the village. The brothers looked at each other and since they didn't have any clue of what they were suppose to be doing there, followed suit.

They entered the house and without wasting time Edward asked "Who was that boy and why was he being chase?"

The old man laughed a little before pointing the two chairs in front of his and inviting them to sit. "She" he said

"She?"

"Yes, It's a girl not a boy the one being chase"

"Who is she then?" Asked the blond more than a little irritated with the man attitude.

"Don't know, she appeared a year ago with a man, a few months later the man banished and left her here"

"What exactly do you know of her?" At this point Alphonse was forced to put a hand in his brother's shoulder to prevent him from hurting their host.

"She's a demon; you saw how she attacked our boys and disappeared?"

"But they were hurting her, throwing stones" the younger Elric intervened

"That's cause she steals food from us the little devil, uses her magic against us"

"Alchemy" stated Edward "not magic, she is an alchemist not a demon or a witch or whatever you called her"

"Nii-san, you think she is the reason for us being here?"

"I think so Al. Hey old man, do you know were she lives?"

"No, all we know is that she always comes out the forest. You are going to catch her?" asked the man hopefully.

"I'm just going to talk to her" was the answer he received as both brothers left the place and headed for the forest.

After walking for about an hour they came upon a pond that was lost in the middle of the vegetation.

"Im so thirsty, wait here Al, I'm gonna see if I can drink that water"

As he neared the shore he noticed that he was not the only one there, a few feet away the girl they been looking for seemed to be cleaning the wounds inflicted in her last visit to the village. He moved towards her slowly, as he got closer he noticed something like a tattoo on her shoulder blade, but before Ed could say something she became aware of his presence and just like before a spurt of water hit him and then she was nowhere in sight.

"Nii-san, are you ok, what happened?"

"I found her Al" answered the older brother lost in thought.

"What is it?" asked Alphonse sensing his brother distress.

"The uroboro" was all he said.

**It wouldnt hurt to review this story… Thanks…**


	2. Reminiscences

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even if I wanted to.

**Chapter 1 – Reminiscences **

They set camp in a small clearing near the pond they have just found, it was nightfall and the forest was quiet, as were the brothers. Since Edward had announced his discovery of the uroboro both had gone silent.

_She can't be, she used alchemy for the love of god, it's impossible_´ his though was interrupted by a confused Alphonse.

"Nii-san, are you sure that's what you saw?... I mean it could have been just similar, you know _they _can't use alchemy"

"Yes I know, but I also know what I saw"

They stared at the night sky, pondering the situation when the calm was perturbed by a strange sound, almost like a growl.

"We should find something for you to eat" said an amused Al.

"Dont look at me, Im hungry but that wasn't my stomach" At that instant a wild boar came running right into their small camp.

"Look Al, home delivery" Ed transmutated his automail arm into a blade, the boar didn't have a chance.

A few moments later the smell of food permeated the clearing and a very hungry girl that had watched the entire scene from a secluded place started to get really pissed.

_That was my food, damn that midget, he stole my prey, I run around chasing it and he gets to eat it´_

She was hidden behind some bushes that encircled the clearing, the idea of revealing her presence was not an option she even wanted to consider, but the growling in her belly was winning the argument.

"Well, time to eat" said the young alchemist grabbing a piece of boar, but as he was about to take a bite …

"Stop right now" the girl had just stepped into the camp determined to regain what was hers. "Hand it over and none one has to get hurt"

"Sorry, I killed it I eat it, that's my policy girl"

"Nii-san, it's her!"

"I don't care, I'm eating now" he turn his back to the girl and started chewing happly.

"But Nii-san…"

_He's ignoring me´ _that though really fuelled her anger. "Listen you little…"

"LITTLE, who are you calling so tiny that a flea could beat him up!" Edward yelled without even letting her finish, the slightest mention of his height bothered him to no end.

_Every time, he'll never change´ _with a shrug_ he_ left his sibling to cool off alone and turned to the newcomer.

"That was not what I…" she tried to clarify but was once again interrupted, this time by the armour guy.

"Don't bother, Nii-san never listen anyway. By the way I'm Alphonse, would you like to join us for dinner"

"Hey don't give her my food" warned the blond alchemist, not that the other two were listening to him any way. For the first time he took on her appearance, no wander they thought she was a boy, she was wearing a filthy jacket that was a couple of sizes too big and reached her knees, boots and a cap; not the most flattering outfit but hey… she lived in a forest after all.

She was looking at them curiously, almost as if she knew something they didnt it was starting to get really uncomfortable; then she simply smiled and sat.

"What is a state alchemist doing here?" she asked.

"How do you…" Ed started answering

"I saw you transmutate your fake arm and the watch in your pocket"

This was getting stranger and stranger, for a girl that lived like a wild animal she really knew a lot of things.

"You are an alchemist yourself" stated the blond teen as he tried to discern whether she was dangerous or harmless.

"That I am" she extended her arms to show him the transmutation circles imprinted on the palms of her hands.

"I see, you manipulate water" he said examining the circles " Where did you learn to do that?"

"I was taught by my father all that concerns the alchemic science" she replied solemnly.

"Where is him, a villager told us he banished months ago?"

"None of your business" the sudden spite in her voice was evident; "He isnt here anymore" she stood up ready to leave, the question had really upseted her.

"Wait, aren't you hungry…mmm?" called the younger Elric trying to stop her, up to the moment he had remained merely as a spectator. She stopped, after all she had come all the way here and even talked to them, she wasn't about to leave empty handed. Besides the guy in the armour seemed really nice, _What was his name?... Alphonse,thats right!´_

"Sienna" she offered in a quiet voice.

"Nice too meet you miss Sienna" said Alphonse with a bow.

She smiled, this guy was so polite, "Nice to meet you too" she answered removing her cap and letting them see what she really looked like for the first time.

She was rather pretty, had light brown curls that were shoulder length and really pale skin under all the dust, but what impressed them were her eyes, red blood eyes.

"Ishbal" Alphonse whispered.

At the sound of that word Sienna reacted quickly; she snatched a piece of food from the fire and disappeared in the darkness of the woods leaving the very confused brothers behind.

**-Munich 1929 (9 years later)-**

A man in his twenties stared out the window of his bedroom/study, it had been raining all day and the streets of the city were empty. _Why is it that every time it rains I think of her?´ _

"Edward you should come out from there every so often" called a man voice from the doorframe. "Dinner is ready; by the way your father didn't set the stove on fire this time so we should have a celebration"

The alchemist laughed at these words and started to make his way to the kitchen table, still he couldn't shake the memory from his mind. _It's not like I'm ever going back´_

**It wouldnt hurt to review this story… Thanks…**


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even if I wanted to.

**Chapter 2 – Dreams **

He opened his eyes to see Rose hovering over him, his hand went automatically to his chest where Envy has pierced through. There was no wound; quickly he got up, franticly looking around him.

"Al" he said at last turning to face the woman beside him. "Where is him, where's my brother Rose?"

He was desperate and she knew it but still the words wouldn't come out of her mouth , the younger Elric had vanished in thin air. She avoided his eyes and that was all the answer he needed.

"He's gone isn't him?" came his voice.

"Ed…"

He made his choice right then, he had promised his little brother that he would restore their bodies and he always kept his promises.

"Take Wrath and leave"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

She smiled at his words, even at that moment he looked so confident. "You have strong legs, you'll stand up and come back to us" she said remembering their first meeting back in Lyor; he smiled but didn't reply.

Holding her baby and Wrath the best she could Rose left him alone. As he prepared everything for what he was about to do, he noticed for the first time his right arm was not automail neither his left leg. ´_It's funny how this doesn't matter now´_ he though as he stared at his hands.

He was ready and standing in the middle of the transmutation circle but as he was about to start he was stopped by a pair off hands holding his from behind.

Edward turned around and saw her, she was out of breath, the dress Dante dressed her in was covered in blood, ´_mine´ _he thought as taking in her appearance.

"Don't" she whispered.

"I have to Sienna" he answered knowing what she meant.

"You don't know it'll work" she practically shouted at him, her hold on his hands tightening. He had never seen her so openly upset, she was in the edge of tears, her eyes never leaving his.

"He is my brother and I have to try" he replied calmly, then he embraced her briefly before pushing her out of the transmutation circle. The last thing he saw before entering the gate was her sobbing form in the ground.

**Munich 1929**

Edward Elric woke up abruptly; it was not the first time it happened in the last few weeks and he was starting to get really annoyed.

_´Not again´ _he thought sitting up, he's been having the same dreams lately; his mothers failed transmutation, the last time he saw Winry and granny Pinako, his departure from Mustang and Hawkeye and even the time when Izumi found out about what they have done, this week apparently was Sienna's turn.

In all the years he had spent here he found easier not to think about them too much, especially after finally accepting this was his home now. He had tried everything, from rockets to chemistry; he studied with the greatest minds on this side of the gate his latest mentor being Einstein himself but nothing worked. After 9 years he was no closer to his goal than he was when he started, and in the end he gave up. The war had taken a toll on him, his engineering abilities being sought by both Allies and Nazis; he turned both offers down but their insistence never hindered forcing him into hiding. He arrived at Munich a few months ago, his investigations were now focusing yet again on rockets due to the suddenly appearance of his old friend Alphonse Heindreck asking for his help. This may not be his way home however it was all he had left.

Since it was almost dawn, he decided work would help him to take his mind off this. The blond man got dressed slowly, his motionless automail arm making it more difficult for him to do it, and headed for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. To his surprise Hohemheim was already there.

"Good morning" he mumbled from behind the document he was reading.

"Morning"

"There's fresh coffee in the pot" the elderly Elric gestured towards the stove.

Without further pleasantries Edward poured himself a cup and sat across his father as he looked through the window. Even after living together for a good part of the past 9 years their relationship had little improvement, maybe because while Hohenheim had made every effort to get to know his son, Ed had been nothing but cold towards him.

"I assume it happened again"

"…What?..." asked the younger man as he averted his eyes from the window and paid attention to his father.

"Your dreams" he answered simply without lowering the papers he was reading, he didn't get an answer. _Stubborn as a mule just like Trisha´ _he laughed quietly, the sound of something breaking made him come back from his reverie.

"Stupid arm" muttered Ed as he picked up the pieces of the mug he broke while trying to rinse it with one hand.

"Why didn't you tell me it stopped working again?" asked his father

The automail arm he had was not completely functional since neither Hohemheim nor his son where very crafty in that matter, not to mention the lack of proper materials. It was not unusual for his mechanic limbs to stop functioning from time to time.

"It stopped last night and you where already asleep" Ed answered nonchalantly throwing the broken cup in the trashcan. He turned around to see the older man leave the kitchen to come back minutes later with a tool case.

"Sit" he said to him while opening the case to take out the instruments he needed, "Are you having the same problem with your leg"

"No, it's fine"

As his father started the repairs he couldn't ignore the familiar felling, _Winry´ _the name came to his mind instantly, right now she would be scolding him for not taking good care of his automail, he laughed at the thought.

"You'll go back" Hohemheim assured him.

Looking to the other man eyes Edward felt for the first time in years that returning wasnt just a distant dream anymore.

"Yeah, I will"

**It wouldnt hurt to review this story… Thanks…**


	4. Fever

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even if I wanted to.

**Chapter 3 - Fever**

_´I should shave´_ the young Elric said to himself while examining his face in the bathroom mirror. Over the years he had changed some, his shoulders were broader, more toned muscles and he even got taller, not much but enough to be almost Mustang's height. I would like to see him call me short now he thought smiling shortly at the memory of the colonel taunting.

The words his father had said yesterday to him had somehow reassured him, he would go home eventually that much he knew. It was like everything was telling him not to lose hope again, it all started that night two months ago.

-Flashback-

"Edward you should come out from there every so often" called a man voice from the doorframe. "Dinner is ready; by the way your father didn't set the stove on fire this time so we should have a celebration"

The alchemist laughed at these words and started to make his way to the kitchen table, still he couldn't shake the memory from his mind, the day he met the girl that would be a thorn in his side for the next year and a half.

After contemplating the dark streets a little longer he headed for the kitchen following the smell of food, he was sure it didn't taste very good but neither did his.

"It's so nice of you to grace you with your presence"

"Shut up Al" he replied jokingly. Alphonse Heindrick looked just like an older version of his sibling and sometimes he had trouble setting him apart from the brother he missed so much.

The dinner went by and the occupants of the household continued with their evening routines, Hohenheim as usual sat by the fire with one of his thick books while the boys discussed the flaws the found in their latest designs.

"I give up" Al gave a frustrated sign, "We always end up in the same dead end, it's driving me nuts. We sort one obstacle just to find another"

Edward couldn't help but laugh, ironically that was just the story of his life, one problem after another and he always came through until the day he came here. "I think we should take a break for a few days, I'm sure we'll find a way to work this out"

"I guess you are right, the investors won't be happy though, but spending the last few weeks in the hangar drained me" suddenly the tired face of his friend lighted up. "We should go to the bar a street from here, the guys told me they would be there" The guys Alphonse referred to were some of the mechanics that assisted them in the construction of the rocket.

"I'll pass but you should go" he declined the invitation, with the cold and rain the automail ports in his shoulder and knee hurted like hell, it was one of the many differences with granny and Winrys previous work.

It took time to convince his friend to go alone but he finally did, after seeing him to the door he headed for his bedroom trying to hide from his father the fact that he was in pain.

"You should use the ointment I left at your desk, also a good soak wouldn't hurt either" he heard the calm voice of Hohenheim.

_´Damn that bastard can always tell´,_ he though but decided to ignore him, for obvious reasons his attempts to father him always made him angry.

"Edward stop doing this to yourself just for an old grudge" he didn't even noticed his father standing and coming to his side, he faltered in his effort to climb the stairs but was levelled by the older man.

"You have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do, I'm not a kid but even if I was you forfeit the right to do it when you left us" he yelled trying to move from his side, unfortunely he ended up falling on his butt; Hohenheim looked at him as he haven't said anything and proceed to help him up the action only fuelling Ed's fury further.

"Let go of me" came his angry shout as he stood up with much effort, the fact his father never seemed upset even when he knew his son blamed him for everything just unnerved him. He could read him but the bastard read him so well, it bothered him to no end. Without a warning he punched the older man then turned and walked to the door leaving without looking back or taking a coat.

-End flashback-

That night it had rained non stop and Munich cold weather didn't helped. Hohenheim had waited for Alphonse to returned thinking that maybe he went to the bar where he was but he came alone. An hour before dawn Edward entered his house soaked to the bone, ignored his friends and his father's questions about his whereabouts and locked himself in his room. Little did he know that a few hours later his door was gonna be forcefully open and he was going to battle a pneumonia that would lead him to the verge of death.

He ignored him, yelled him and reproached him every thing, from his mothers dead to the fact he was stuck here; but the old man never leaved his side. He stayed through his feverish hallucinations and restless nights making sure he was still breathing, and when he saw the gate it was his voice that beckoned him back, telling him that wasn't the way home and when he finally regain consciousness, his father was the first thing he saw. The man looked like crap but the smile and the relief in his face told him what he needed to now, sure his relationship was still strained but he no longer blamed him.

That was the beginning of his dreams, his renewed hope, he had seen through the gate his efforts were worth his brother was in the flesh. Now two months later he was certain that he would see him again, him and all the people he left behind.

**It wouldnt hurt to review this story… Thanks…**


	5. Resentment

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even if I wanted to.

**Chapter 4 - Resentment.**

The papers were everywhere, on the floor, on his desk, all over the bed, hell.. there were even some in his closet. Years worth of alchemic investigation laid sprawled in his bedroom, everything he had learned in the past nine years living on this side of the gate was translated into alchemy. Edward Elric sat alone on his bed rereading his old writings, he was determined to find the flaw in his previous hypotheses, there had to be a way to reach the gate from this side other than death. His eyes stopped at one particular sheet of paper near him, the rocket theory, his first attempt to go home. As he looked at it he remembered the first time he saw Alphonse Heindrick, he almost fell from the chair he was sitting, though the other man was oblivious, for Ed looking at him was like staring at his own brother, the one he hadn't seen in a long time, the memory made him smile slightly.

"It's good to see you so excited, care to tell me why the smile" came the gentle voice of Hohenheim Elric, he had been standing in the doorway for quite a while.

"You know," Ed putted his pencil behind his ear, "if I had known even half of this back then, I could have done so much more with my alchemy. Concepts of acceleration, gravity, air displacement… everything that keeps an airplane in the air and will make this rocket go up."

"In some ways they are ahead of us, alchemy made life for people in Amestris easier" he answered, his son had yet again avoided one of his questions.

He watched him frown in concentration trying to find the loop hole of his theories, his presence no longer bothering him. He knew Edward wouldn't find a miraculous way home but seeing him like that was enough. For the past 9 years was a silent witness of his son's misery, he saw how the fire in his eyes diminished until there was practically nothing left of the boy he found in a hospital bed without an arm and a leg. Even then he challenged and insult him, not that it was a good thing but it was better than the resigned state he was up until two months ago.

He smiled briefly and put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "You should wear your glasses or you'll have a headache later"

"Sure" the young alchemist reached for said glasses and put them on without looking away from his notepad.

As quietly as he arrived, Hohenheim left the room, after all there was still some planning to do, the sudden disappearance of a professor of the University of Munich and his son was not an easy task to accomplish.

**Amestris - Present time.**

_´I swear that Mustang did this on purpose, he did this just to mess with me´. _Her desk was full of unfinished reports and papers she needed to sign, Sienna hit her head on the desk repeatedly, she was gonna be stuck in there for hours.

"I curse the day I met you Roy Mustang and I curse myself even more for listening to you" she said out loud without knowing she had company.

"He was not lenient with you this time" she heard a male voice talking from somewhere beyond the huge pile of papers that covered her view, it had been some time but she recognised it immediately.

"Alphonse, I see the word of my visit spread quickly" her intention had been to avoid this encounter but thanks to General Painintheass, he had found her.

"You know how it is, your fan club get so excited when you come"

"Don't even mention that, I'm tired of them staring whenever I step out of the office" She set the papers aside and stood from her chair, Alphonse was still standing in the doorway. The last time she set foot in Central was a little over two year ago, the boy he had left there was now a young man, a good looking one at that.

"You know," Sienna leaned on the desk looking straight at him "you look more like your brother now than last time I saw you"

By the way the young man avoided her eyes she could tell that the similarity with sibling was something that still bothered him.

"I didn't come here to talk about him; I have enough of the topic every time I go to Winry's" he answered, his voice full of emotion. Talking about Edward always made him feel hurt.

"I understand, so what is it that you want?" she asked, knowing full well the reason of his visit.

"Dante" the dreaded name fell of his lips as a curse.

"Nothing new" the answer she had been giving him for the last 5 years.

He stared at Sienna for what it felt like hours she seemed lost in though, suddenly her demeanour changed.

"I'm taking some time off" she walked to the window, her voice was calm but it sounded so tired.

"Why!" he exclaimed.

"Because…" she wasn't sure how to put it.

"Why dammit!" he urged her.

"I can't do this anymore" she simply said.

"You're giving up?" he walked up to the woman that had been his last shred of hope. She was unaware of his approach, her focus the sunny streets of Central City. "Look at me!" he screamed grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, the usually calmed and gentle Al was replaced by a desperate man that looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm sick of this, running from side to side of the country following rumors, the never ending game of cat and mouse, accept it, I won't find her unless she want's me to" her tone escalating until she was yelling at him, letting all her frustration out.

"So this is it" he said letting her free from his grasp and turning to leave, "You gave up"

Hearing his words angered her, how dare him after all the help she offered him, "Face it Alphonse, you gave up way before I did"

He closed the door behind him, not even giving her a second glance. She was right, he knew it but he couldn't accept it. The missing memories, the constant comparison with him and the feeling of abandonment… sometimes he wished that Edward never returns.

**It wouldnt hurt to review this story… Thanks…**


	6. What am I?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, if I did you'd know it.

**Chapter 5 - What am I?**

Alphonse was angry with her that much she knew; telling him those words was cruel but necessary. She didn't want to give up, for ten years she searched for a way to bring him back, finding Dante was her last hope and it was taken away from her when last year she found Lyra's corpse. She was sure the witch was still alive, after all she managed to destroy Gluttony and escape with the fragment of the philosopher's stone he had eaten; but now her only solid lead was gone, she had no idea what she looked like.

All of the sudden she felt older than her real age, she was tired of being strong and never showing weakness, of not having anything she could call hers, a home, a family; it was like she was trapped in a labyrinth running in circles over and over again. She wanted to cry and scream, let all of her frustration out; she settled for a deep breath.

_´By this time tomorrow I'll be far away from Central ' _with this on mind, she sat at her desk and resumed her work.

"What the hell is this doing here?" she wondered as she came upon an old report that didn't belong to her; in fact she wasn't even in the militia when it was written.

She quickly scanned the contents but just before she putted it aside a word caught her attention, _'Orbeth'. _She hadn't thought of that god forsaken town in ages, not ever since she left with Ed and Al all those years ago.

**Flashback.**

Two days after her hasty departure from their campsite, the Fullmetal Alchemist found her. She tried to avoid a confrontation but it was bound to happen from the beginning.

"What are you?" the young man asked his intense golden gaze set on her.

She didn't reply, in fact she didn't understand the question. _'I'm fucking human'_ she thought baffled, sure she was a little dirty and lived in the forest, however she was no animal.

Sensing her confusion she tried a different angle. "Why do you have an Uroboro? Are you one of them, a Homunculi?" he accented the accusation transmuting his automail arm into a blade.

She was surprised with his question to say the least; never less she showed no indication whatsoever. Long ago she learned that in a fight the fewer you let go, the better odds you get. She stood silently looking at him, Edward was not an enemy to be taken lightly; she made her move, her water jet went straight at him but he evaded. He then got to close to her disabling her most powerful defence and forcing her to really fight. She formed an ice spear and attacked him, he was fast and a great fighter but she was too.

After what it seemed like hours for them they stopped, they where breathless and exhausted.

"I'll ask again, what are you?" said Ed between pants.

Without answering him she took her chance and tried to flee the scene; it all happened in a matter of seconds. As she was running, he grabbed her coat forcing her to take it off, it was then her real secret was out.

"What the fuck?" was all the Fullmetal Alchemist could muster after what he saw. Not giving it a second thought he clapped his hands and trapped the escaping girl.

A transmutation circle seemed covered her entire back, part of her left shoulder, stomach and upper right thigh. The lines where thin and red, they converged in the one part that Ed had seen before, the uroboro.

She was trying with all her might to escape, the metal bars would not move. Her alchemy wasn't helping either which made her even more nervous that she already was.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was speechless, never had he seen a circle like the one tattooed to her skin, sure he recognised some symbols but that arrange was the work of a genius that much he knew.

"Let me go" she muttered finally standing still.

"Not until you tell me the meaning of this" he replied pointing at her back.

"I don't know" her voice was soft. "Now let me go"

She sounded sincere, but he was sure that it was more to it. Maybe she didn't knew what it did, hell he couldn't even figure it out, the thing was who put it there.

"How did you get it?"

"One day I wake up and it was there"

Her lack of answers was making him impatient, "Did your father put it there?" he asked harshly.

She didn't reply, that was all he needed to realize the connection between this and his disappearance.

Stepping close to her cage, "Sienna, what exactly happened to your father?" that was all he was able to say before she formed an ice blade with her hand and grabbed his clothes, pulling him to the metal bars.

"The less you know the better. If you get to close they kill you" she whispered in his ear, "Now let me out"

Now he understood everything, "Your father was searching for the philosopher's stone and the homunculus killed him"

"No, they killed me." She answered, her red eyes locked with Ed's golden ones.

**End flashback**

In his little room back at the military barracks, Alphonse stared at an open drawer. Inside laid some of the things that had belonged to his brother; his red coat, his investigation journal, various pictures and his State Alchemist watch. It had been recovered from the ruins of Lyor and given to him along with his own the day he became a State Alchemist himself.

As he had done millions of times before he opened it, the words written there by Edwards hand were for him the most tangible part of a past he didn't remember; Don't forget 3.Oct.10, and he never did.

**Like it?... Dislike it?...Have some recomendations?... REVIEW!**


	7. Nii san

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, if I did you'd know it.

**Chapter 6 - Nii-san.**

3.Oct.10, the exact date they burned their house and left Reesembool, the day his brother left his childhood behind only to become a dog of the military. Even if he didn't really remember what happened, for him October 3rd was a special day, he always went home just before its arrival.

Before he received this watch Winry told him of the importance of that date, she too considered it somehow special. Strangely enough, it was that exact same day he returned to his hometown in the flesh for the first time in nearly 4 years.

Alphonse's earlier memories were foggy, but the first person he saw was Sienna. He recognized neither the place he was in nor the girl he was with. She hadn't said a thing, just helped him up and carried him to where sensei was waiting. He didn't see her again till Izumi's funeral 5 years ago.

He was so weak; he had to spend a month in Central's hospital before they let him go home. During all that time he didn't stop asking about Edward, still he got no answers. He was afraid something happened to him during the transmutation; their mother's transmutation was the last thing he remembered.

Strange people visited him the first few days, they all acted like they knew him but he couldn't recall any of their faces; Izumi then banned all visitors from his room.

Before he was released auntie Pinako came, Winry was not with her which seemed odd, she hadn't visited him in all the time he was at Central. Upon his arrival at the Rockwell's house he found out why she never did; it was shocking to say the least, all of the sudden his childhood friend was 5 years older than him and apparently so was his missing brother.

They had avoided telling him anything until he was healthy but now that he had seen Winry, there was no turning back. October 3rd was the day he learned the truth of their failed human transmutation, that same day he understood that not only it costed him 4 years of his life, but the only family he had left. He was sure they were hiding somethings from him but the result was the same, Edward was gone and no one could tell him why or how.

He had been living in the Rockbell's house for some time. Rose, who now lived with them too, was one of the many people that they met during their quest but also one of the last to see his brother. She told him everything she knew, and that's how he got the idea, he was gonna reconstruct their journey. He was hoping to found out the things they hid from him and also a way to get Ed back.

At first Pinaki, Winry and Izumi opposed to that, but he was stubborn, so finally sensei agreed, but not before he retrained with her for a while.

So that's how it started for him, he travelled from Reesembool to Central and with Mustang's help he followed their complete journey along with the research they were making. He was 14 when he finalized, he had learned the truth behind everything, his father, Dante, the homunculus, the gate and the Philosopher's stone. Still there was a little detail missing, Sienna. She knew much more, she was the key to bring his brother back, he was sure of it. For months he looked everywhere, only for her to apear the night of Izumi's funeral.

Sensei had always hidden the truth about her real state, so he was surprised when she called him and asked him to go to Dublith. She was dying and wanted to confess him all of the things she hid, starting with Wrath and her theories of Edward's whereabouts. Only a week after his arrival to the Curtis residence, Izumi passed away. Her funeral was almost as painful for him to remember as his own mother's. Like in hers, he stood beside her grave until everyone left, then she came. She looked older and her hair was past her waist now, but he recogised her.

Red met hazel, they stood silent for a few moments. " Meet me here tomorrow morning, I'll tell you everything" Sienna turned away and left without looking back.

"I can't belive it" Alphonse couldn't believe what he just heard. She had showed up at Izumi's grave, left a bouquet and then spilled a whole bucket of information to him. "You're telling me that my brother is not at the gate but beyond?"

"That's right" she simply answered

"But how are we going to get him home then, we don't know what's beyond or how he passed in the first place" he was getting frustrated now.

"Dante is our only chance, she knows more about the gate than anyone.I've been tracking her for years with no luck that's why I'm heading back to Central, I'm joining the Military"

"Why?"

"Mustang, he said he'll help me find her" she looked at him one more time then started walking towards the town. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll keep in touch"

Alphonse was spechless, he returned to the house and thought about her words for hours. By next day he had decided to join the Military too, but first he was going to Reesembool and study some more. With sensei's and Sienna's information he now had a theory.

A year later he arrived at Central and became a State Alchemist. Then he wasn't sure why he decided to do it, now he knew. In that year in Reesembool, an idea started going through his mind and haven't left since; what if Edward is really dead or worst, doesn't want to come back?.

**Like it?... Dislike it?...Have some recomendations?... REVIEW!**

**A/N:** This chapter is just to clear Al's past, next one will be more exciting a lot more of Sienna's past and Ed is getting close to home. I want to thank Misstress Shadow my very first reviewer for her support.


End file.
